


Do-Re-Mi

by GritaChita



Series: Minewt's Songs [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Before the Glade, M/M, The Wolf and the Deer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GritaChita/pseuds/GritaChita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the deer could be so comfortable sitting under the wolf's arm, then maybe whatever it was that waiting for them above couldn’t be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do-Re-Mi

To Winston, Minho was the wolf and Newt was the deer, even though Minho usually addressed him as a doe. Others wondered how much time the wolf took before he'd pin and prey the deer. Minho never did. Winston learned it the very first day he met them.

Minho and Newt met in the Box, cramping together with the others. There were six of them and Minho happened to sit furthest from Newt. There was a gap between Minho and the others as well as the others from Newt. They didn't want to approach Minho who looked like he was about to attack anyone, _anything_ , that came to him. And clearly they didn't know how to stop Newt's tears from flowing down his cheeks.

So there they were. Minho sat in one of the corners, Newt curled up in one of the others, and the four boys sat closely together in the middle.

Minho had closed his eyes for a while, trying to think what could possibly bring him, them, to the Box, or wherever their final stop above them was. Newt's sobbing hadn't stopped. Minho decided that he had had enough and abruptly got up. The boy who sat the nearest to him jerked in his seat and squirmed like a ball when he saw Minho standing up. He was afraid that the wolf would explode and prey all of them.

But Minho didn't. He took a step muttering _excuse me_ as he crossed the boys to reach Newt. One of the boys with darker skin opened his mouth, probably wanting to tell Minho to leave the deer alone. But he immediately shut as his eyes met the wolf's ones.

Slowly, Minho let himself sit in front of the crying boy. He crossed his legs as he heard the other boys behind him shuffling further to the wall where he initially was. Minho turned his focus to the boy in front of him, “Hey.”

The deer jerked a little, but kept burying his face under his folded arms. He whimpered as the wolf tugged his hands slowly. The boy had blonde hair and Minho resisted the urge to bury his hands under them. So he tried again, “Hey, it's gonna be okay, you're okay. We all are gonna be alright, okay?”

“How do you know that? I can't remember anything! I don't even remember my name!” Newt's voice cracked as he looked Minho in the eyes. He tugged back his arms and folded them to underneath his knees. But Minho smiled, “My name's Minho.”

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He almost asked how Minho knew his name but the wolf was faster, “I didn't remember too earlier, but somehow it came to me. I'm sure you'll remember yours soon as well.”

Minho turned his head to the other boys, “Have you guys remembered your names yet?”

“It's Nick,” The brunette one answered, and he was followed by the dark-skin one, “I'm Albert.”

Minho nodded in acknowledgement and looked at the other two. But they just simply shook their heads, hadn't yet remembered their names. He nodded again, and said, “Name's Minho, and –”

“Oh!” The one who squirmed earlier let out a pretty high pitch. Minho looked at him, “Yes?”

“Winston. I think, my name is Winston,” The boy, Winston, let out a nervous smile. Minho responded, “Hello, Winston. Sorry for scaring you earlier.”

Winston was embarrassed and immediately looked down. But he felt like the wolf didn't seem as ferocious as he looked earlier.

“If you remember yours, just tell us,” Minho told the last boy who just nodded. Minho added, “Now, only if you want to though, can you please find water for my deer-friend here from one of those supply boxes? I figured there's also food in there if you guys are hungry.”

They were silent for a moment. The others soon realized that the blonde had stopped crying for good. Sure, his eyes and face were still red and the stained-tears damped his cheeks. But there were no more tears coming from his eyes.

Nick was the one who stood to check the boxes, soon followed by the others. Minho turned back to Newt as he saw the deer's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, trying to remember his name as well. Minho chuckled softly and stroked his thumb to the deer's forehead, “Hey, don't worry about it, okay?”

The blonde boy nodded and rested his chin on his knees. Soon enough, the brunette, Nick, approached them bringing two bottles of water, “Here you go.”

“Thank you, Nicky,” The deer said. Nick squatted down in front of the two boys, “And Minho is right. It'll come to you eventually. You don't need to worry about it.”

“I found bread!” Winston suddenly yelled, followed by Albert’s voice, “I found some kind of cookies.”

“I didn't find anything edible, but I'm George!” The unnamed boy chimed in. All faces turned to him as the boy grinned. The other boys grinned back to him, but Minho's eyes darted back to the blonde who buried his head to his knees again.

The blonde was shaking, but he didn't cry. So Minho moved to sit next to Newt and put his arm around the deer. His hand slowly but firmly pulled the boy to get closer to him. The deer lifted his head and sighed. He scooted closer to Minho and put his head on the bigger boy's shoulder.

Newt closed his eyes as Minho's hand rubbed his upper arm affectionately. Somehow his thought ended at him imagining how Minho looked like when the wolf was smiling wide or laughing. And for the odds, he knew how, he could picture it. It was like a memory. In his memory, Minho was laughing with their friend.

_Come on, Sigs, I am funny._

Siggy, Newt recalled. That was the friend's name.

_You're not, Minho. Come on, man, tell him he's not funny._

Somehow the deer knew that in the memory, Siggy was talking to him. Minho also turned to face him who shook his head. The wolf inside Newt's head let out an exaggerated gasp.

_And here I thought you love me, Newt._

Newt.

He didn't realize that he whispered the word when Minho, the real Minho next to him, asked, “What did you say?”

The deer opened his eyes, meeting Minho's brown ones. He gulped nervously and said, “'S Newt.”

Minho grinned, making Winston slipped up a comment, “The wolf didn't want to prey the deer after all.”

Then all eyes were on Winston who got paled, “Did I say that out loud?”

It was Albert who cracked first, patting Winston on the back as he laughed. The next second, George was already on his knees, hands on his abdomen as he laughed soundlessly. Nick tried to suppress his laugh and sat in front of Minho and Newt. He held his hand, “Hello, Newt, nice to meet you. And sorry about Winnie there, alright? He just kept saying that you two looked like a wolf and a deer, thinking that the wolf would prey the deer. No offense, Minho.”

“None taken,” Minho smirked to Winston as the boy hid himself behind laughing-Albert. From beside him, Newt laughed lightly, the tears were all forgotten. Winston couldn't help but thinking, if the deer could be so comfortable sitting under the wolf's arm, then maybe whatever it was that waiting for them above couldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming! :)


End file.
